Shiver (REWRITE UP NOW)
by ihaventanothername
Summary: -Bucky/OFC- "In order for HYDRA to have the opportunity to thrive, we must have weapons. You and the Winter Soldier, my dear, are going to help us create those weapons. But I wouldn't worry; I have a feeling you'll enjoy it."
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello! So this is my first fan fiction on this site, so I hope this is okay for a prologue! And yes, this is only short because it's a prologue. Most of my chapters will be between 1500 words to 7000 words, so they will get longer.**_

_** I'm not going to say I'm a huge comic book fan, because, sadly, my mother won't let me buy some, so there will be mistakes. If I do make mistakes, please KINDLY tell me and I'll fix it.**_

_** This is a Bucky/OFC, just in case it was unclear.**_

_** So, without further ado, here's my fic!**_

The doctor read the information on the young woman currently lying in the hospital bed. He glanced at the screen above her bed.

Her vitals were normal. Her blood pressure and heart rate were exceptionally well for someone just woken up from cryogenic sleep.

The woman's dark hair was loose and tangled, lying on the front of her body, going down to her waist in length. Her pale skin was dusted with a rosy blush, making the girl seem harmless.

But the doctor knew she was anything but harmless.

The girl stirred, groaning softly, before her eyes fluttered open. Her green eyes widened as she realized where she was. The doctor immediately grabbed the prepared needle from the table beside the bed. He walked over to the struggling girl, injecting the contents inside of the needle into the girl's arm. She continued to struggle against the restraints, but even with her enhanced strength, she was still too weak to break free.

"Shh," the doctor cooed softly, trying to calm the whimpering girl down. "You're safe here."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, wiggling around feebly. She moaned, flopping back down onto her back as the drugs started to take effect.

"Now, I haven't given you a large enough dosage to knock you out," he continued. "I just need to explain a few things to you, Elise. Can you hear me clearly?"

Elise nodded weakly, figuring that it would be easier to listen than to fight.

"Can you tell me what year you were born?" He asked.

Elise struggled to speak, opening her mouth slightly to croak, "1922."

"Good," he nodded. "Now, it's been quite a few years since 1922."

"How many?" she slurred.

"Less than a century," he said nonchalantly. "80 years, to be exact."

Elise let out a small anguished cry, attempting to struggle free once more, though it was a failed attempt. The doctor slapped her arm, clucking his tongue like a disappointed mother.

"None of that," he scolded. She reluctantly stilled.

"I'm Dr. Sommers," he introduced himself. "I'm going to be taking care of you through the course of the next few days."

"Where am I?" Elise asked. Dr. Sommers smiled.

"Switzerland," he answered simply.

"You were recently awoken from cryogenic sleep, so you look exactly like you did in 1922," he continued. "You have a special purpose, Elise. One that is very important that you complete.

"What is it?"

"Oh no, I can't tell you that now," Dr. Sommers laughed. "You'll find out soon enough, though."


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS RIGHFULLY MARVEL'S. I ONLY OWN ELISE AND ANY OTHER UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS._**

**_So, this story is probably going to be updated either every day or every other day. I'm hoping for this story to be pretty long, so I will try to update as much as I can._**

**_NOTE: The rating might go up to M, but I'm not completely sure yet. If it does, I'll let you guys know just in case any of you want to stop reading._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. Even if it's constructive criticism. I just really want to know how I'm doing._**

* * *

Elise threw punch after punch to the bag hanging from the ceiling. The rafters shook from the strength of her blows, and the bars holding it up groaned in protest.

The girl grunted, her fingers bruising, then healing just as fast. She continued to hit the punching bag until finally, the chain snapped and the bag was sent falling to the floor.

Elise was barely winded, having only a thin sheen of sweat stuck to her forehead. She sighed, staring down at the bag for a moment before she decided to head back to her room.

Her "room" was really just a hospital bed and a bunch of machines to monitor her health and progress. Apparently, they needed to make sure Elise was completely healthy every second of the day and night that she was in there.

Of course, seeing as they failed to explain why they needed her healthy, she knew nothing about their plans. She was, admittedly, frustrated at being kept in the dark about her own "purpose".

Elise hadn't remembered anything about her old life in the 20th century. The fact that she was born in 1922 was basically the only thing she knew about herself, besides her name.

Coming back from her thoughts, Dr. Sommers walked through the gym door with a large grin planted on his face, "It seems you're learning how to use your strength."

Elise let out another long and heavy sigh, "I guess."

"Don't look so sad," Dr. Sommers said. "You have a remarkable gift! You should be grateful!"

Elise hesitated in replying, "I know. I am grateful."

"Then why do you look so upset?" Dr. Sommers had the nerve to sound truly confused. "We've given you everything you've asked for."

That was a lie. Elise had to go outside multiple times that week, but was told she couldn't in fear of her becoming ill.

But Elise gritted her teeth and replied with, "I know. I apologize."

Dr. Sommers perked up, his grey hair ruffling as he turned around swiftly, "We need another blood test today. So if you'd follow me…"

Elise grudgingly left after Dr. Sommers and into her own room. She sat down on the side of the bed and blew air out of her mouth in a sign of boredom.

Dr. Sommers readied the needle and connected it to a small vial. He walked over to Elise, tying a blue tourniquet around the girl's arm. He waited a second,before jamming the needle into the crease of her elbow.

She barely flinched, the pain not affecting her at all. After a few minutes, Dr. Sommers pulled out the needle and looked over at the vial of crimson liquid.

"Need to get this to the lab," he muttered, putting a label and cap onto the vial of blood.

Elise was quiet, and then asked, "Dr. Sommers?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm allowed to explore the building?" she questioned curiously. The doctor hesitated, looking for the right words to say.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he finally said. "You know, you could catch an illness with all of the other exper_-patients_."

Elise rolled her eyes, "I'm perfectly fine and I will continue to be perfectly fine! Just fifteen minutes! Please."

Dr. Sommers sighed, "I-I'll ask the director, alright?"

Elise nodded, figuring it was better than nothing, "Thank you."

Dr. Sommers sighed, "Don't ask to go out again unless he says yes."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Dr. Sommers walked out, leaving her alone in the middle of my room, the only sound being the beeping of the machines.

"Mr. Pierce?" Dr. Sommers' voice was heard from the doorway. "I have something involving Subject 223."

Alexander Pierce turned, "And what is it?"

"She's requesting to explore the rest of the building," Dr. Sommers said. Alexander nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

"Well, we might as well give her what she wants," he said.

Dr. Sommers stared at him in disbelief, "You're really going to let her go?"

Alexander nodded again, turning to face the other man. "I'd rather not have an uncooperative girl to deal with. It's so much easier when they cooperate."

"But what if she sees-"Alexander cut him off.

"She won't," he scoffed. "Don't worry. We have him heavily guarded just in case she gets too close. We don't want to be ahead of schedule, do we?"

"Of course not, sir." Sommers relented. "But she's too important to this project."

"Sommers…" Pierce warned in a cold tone.

"I apologize, sir."

* * *

The man lay strapped to a large, padded chair, a mouth guard between his teeth. He bit down harder on the rubber mouth piece, groaning as shocks of electricity shot through his body.

A particularly painful shock wracked his body, causing his shirtless torso to arch up at the pain. He panted heavily; sweat dripping down his body as the doctors unstrapped him.

He glanced over at his prosthetic arm; it was cybernetic, so he could move it just as he could if it was real.

As soon as he was unstrapped, a man with greying hair stepped into the room, holding a file. He smiled kindly at the sweaty man in the chair.

"Hello, Bucky," the man paused thoughtfully. "Can I call you Bucky?"

When 'Bucky' didn't answer, the man continued, "You're right. Let's just stick with Winter Soldier."

The Winter Soldier stared at the old man blankly, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, as you know, we've made you do a few missions over the last few years, but now it's 2012 and we need you to cooperate with this one," the man explained. "It's very important for you to cooperate."

Of course the Winter Soldier would cooperate; he had no choice and the older man knew that.

"I'm Dr. Sommers and I've come to give you this file that explains your mission," Dr. Sommers said, a grin forming on his wrinkled face.

"What does it entail?" the Winter Soldier asked hoarsely.

"Just a few ways you'll be able to…help HYDRA," The doctor said. "I'll leave you to read it."

The doctor left the room and the Winter Soldier reached over to open the file folder.

Inside the folder was a picture of a young woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was tall and curvy, with a small upturned nose and a faint dusting of freckles across her face. The girl's jawline was slightly uneven, giving her an adorable innocent look. All in all, she was attractive.

The Winter Soldier read the rest of her information, noting that she was twenty. Her strength was enhanced like his, and she seemed to be very intelligent based on the small paragraphs.

He got to the bottom of the page to a single sentence.

_ Subject 223 is created for the sole purpose of breeding with Subject 222 as an experiment to further evolve HYDRA's weaponry and armed forces_.

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he ran a hand through his long dark hair.

He was Subject 222.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again! I'm pretty fond of this chapter and I hope you guys will be too!_**

**_Please review! It helps me get motivated and that means more updates and faster updates!_**

**_Thank you to the four of you that reviewed already! They were all so nice and I really appreciated it!_**

**_IKhandoZatman: Thank you so much! And yes, I'm pretty sure it's going to go into TWS. Thanks for being the first reviewer!_**

**_heroherondaletotheresuce: I'm glad you like it and I really hope it turns out to be a good fic! And actually, that's answered in this chapter. ;)_**

**_PadfootCc: Glad you like it!_**

**_C0nt0rt3dm1nd: Haha I just wanted to say it just in case I go through with the thing. I haven't thought too into detail, so we'll cross that bridge when we get to it!_**

* * *

Elise lay back down on the hospital bed for a moment. Just barely five minutes into her exploration, she was called back into her room by Dr. Sommers. Apparently, her blood test from just a few days ago, before her previous one from earlier that day, had come back from the lab showing abnormal mutations in multiple red blood cells. It was a common occurrence, but if it wasn't treated immediately, then the different blood cells would begin to spread throughout her whole body.

Dr. Sommers noticed her longing glance towards the doorway and chuckled. He pulled a long, thick, needle from a metal tray. He tapped the end of the needle, mixing the blue contents of the syringe, before turning to Elise.

"You'll be able to leave soon," Dr. Sommers promised, causing the girl in the bed to smile slightly. He coaxed Elise to sit up and proceeded to place a pillow behind her head.

"Tilt your head towards the ceiling," he instructed and Elise complied. He placed the needle gently on the column of her throat, pushing until the needle pierced the skin there. She winced slightly as he pressed the syringe into her neck.

After only a few seconds, the needle was empty, and Dr. Sommers pulled it out. Elise sat up fully, looking towards Dr. Sommers eagerly.

"Can I go now?" she asked. Dr. Sommers nodded.

"Only twenty minutes," he reminded her as she sprang up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Right."

* * *

Ten minutes of walking led Elise towards a bunch of windows on the white wall, filtering in bright light and the smell of the crisp autumn air. A cool breeze swept past her, causing the pale girl to shiver and sigh contentedly as it ruffled her dark hair.

She gazed out the window forlornly, wishing she could be able to go outside. Although she remembered almost nothing about her life before, she knew that being cooped up in a building couldn't be good for her health; no matter how many times the doctors here said it was.

Elise continued walking, noticing how the walls soon got darker and the hallway filled with a musty, stuffy smell. A door to her left was bolted shut, guarded by a man equipped with a gun.

Deciding to head back, she turned, but not before a sound caught her attention. Screams; they were definitely coming from a man. Though they were muffled, her enhanced senses could pick up on them fairly easily.

The guard by the door noticed how her attention flickered to the door he was in front of and quickly walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and led her back towards the lighter parts of the hallway.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to cut your little trip short," he told her, pushing her through two doors that were open that led towards the windows. She struggled, trying to hear the screams again, but it was silent.

The guard closed the two doors, leaving Elise alone. She stared at the two closed doors, before turning around right into someone.

Elise gasped sharply as she ran into a body of flesh. She looked up to see Alexander Pierce, the 'director' of the whole operation.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. Pierce laughed, shrugging it off.

"It's perfectly fine," he assured her with a wide smile. Though this smile seemed nice enough, there something hidden beneath it. It definitely wasn't good.

"I'll just go back to my room," Elise said quietly, shuffling away from the man. His grin seemed to grow wider, and he straightened out his blue suit.

"Of course," he said, walking towards the closed doors. Before he walked through them, he turned. "Have a nice day."

Elise nodded awkwardly, turning to walk back to her room.

* * *

Elise crept quietly through the door to her room, glancing around the dark hallway for a sign of any people. When there was none, she tip-toed quickly down the hallways, her body close to the wall.

The halls were completely deserted, seeing as it was close to one o'clock in the morning. Elise was determined to find out what was causing the sounds of pure agony through the doors beyond the window. Although, if she was caught, she knew there would be severe consequences.

Technically, Elise wasn't even allowed out of her room. The gym was only a few steps away and the nurses brought her food every four or five hours, so there was never really any reason to leave.

But now, she was breaking six or seven rules that a few days ago, she wouldn't have dared even think about breaking them in fear of her life.

But this wasn't about her. Whoever the man was, he was probably being tortured in some way. She wanted to help this man, but right now, this was the only plan she could come up with.

The sound of heavy footsteps broke her from her thoughts, and Elise dove into a random room as two guards passed by. She left the door cracked so she could hear their conversation.

"I mean, seriously!" one exclaimed, "Jim slacks off when his shift ends at one, and I never get there for mine until about 1:15! I told him he should stay an extra ten minutes but he never does!"

"Calm down, man," the other soothed. "This is only for another week, and then we'll be moving WS towards the girl."

Their footsteps grew quieter and Elise climbed from out of her hiding place. She gave a small smirk, knowing how she could find the man.

She might only have about a ten minute gateway to get in there, but she would do it. She could do it. She just needed to leave at the right time.

She heard them say they would be moving 'WS' toward the 'girl's' room. Who's 'WS' and who was the girl? 'WS' was probably the man behind the bolted door, but she still had no clue who the girl was.

With a sigh, Elise headed back to her room, her intent to plan about her next 'exploration' tomorrow night at one.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Winter Soldier groaned as he was released from the chair for the second time within two days. He had gotten flashes of his old life, apparently, and had stupidly reported them to the nurse.

Ever since yesterday when he looked at the girl's profile in the file folder, he had gotten small bits and pieces of memories, though he couldn't remember them now.

They were flashes of her laughing, small dimples forming on her heart shaped face as she covered her face with her small hands. There was one where tears dripped down her face as she placed a rose on a large casket, placing her hands over her mouth to muffle sobs. Another, he was there, comforting her, kissing her forehead, whispering soothing word choices as she wept in front of a gravestone.

The Winter Soldier now didn't even remember having memories, so he was lying down on the cot, staring up towards the dark ceiling.

He turned on his side, ignoring the faint throbbing in his head from the electrical shocks he had endured just a few minutes ago.

The girl in the profile was undoubtedly familiar, and he wanted to find out just exactly what she was or is to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Sorry that this update took about three days. As most can understand, I had A TON of homework that I had to finish, though I hope this makes up for it!**_

_**Thank you to all of you reviews, I really appreciate it!**_

_**Please review. I still get really excited when I get a new review!**_

* * *

It was just before one o'clock the next morning when Elise snuck out again. She would get to the bolted door at about exactly one, and after that, she had only a little more than ten minutes to get in and see if she could find the man. She had to be quick if she wanted to be able to get in and successfully get out without being caught.

She tip-toed along the wall just like she did the night before, managing to creep past the windows, before she got to the closed door. She hesitantly reached her hand out to grip the handle of one door tightly, pulling on it. It was locked.

Elise sighed, looking to the left, feeling defeated.

That was when she noticed the screen pad on the wall. It was relatively small and square, maybe on three or four inches across.

She knew of it when Dr. Sommers had told her all about the building when she had first woken it. It recognized specific fingerprints and DNA from a person's thumb. Whether Elise would be recognized, was something she wasn't sure of.

Was it worth the risk? What if it didn't work? If she was caught, just how severe would her punishment be?

But Elise was curious; far too curious to just let it go because of one locked door. She reached out and pressed her thumb against the pad firmly.

For a moment nothing happened and Elise was afraid she triggered an alarm somewhere before bold green words flashed up onto the screen.

ACCESS GRANTED.

The door clicked open and Elise let out a surprised and excited hiss of, "Yes!"

She pulled the handle again, smiling as it opened quietly. She slipped through and into the hallway with the bolted doors.

The bolted door, despite its intimidating appearance, was unlocked and opened rather easily. Elise stepped across the threshold and nearly coughed as the warm air hit her face.

The room was definitely as stuffy as the hallway, if not more. How anyone could bear to live in a room like this was beyond her. Although the living conditions weren't too bad; something that she noticed as she walked further. It was relatively clean; almost as clean as her room. But it smelled faintly of sweat and the smallest amount of blood.

Suddenly, there was a dull thud, and Elise whipped her head towards the sound. A tall shadow loomed on the wall ahead and Elise froze completely. She was starting to regret her decision.

Swallowing back her fears and doubts, she crept closer, her feet sounding faintly like a broom sweeping across the floor.

_Swish. Swish._

Damn her choice of footwear! Her heavy slippers suddenly didn't seem like the best choice for a midnight outing.

She tried to muffle her footsteps, but it was no use. The shadow came closer and Elise moved to leave quickly, though her attempt was cut short as a hand firmly grasped her shoulder and pinned her against a wall.

The man in front of her towered several inches over her and it took all Elise had to not whimper at the close proximity. His breath washed over her face as Elise finally looked into the face of the man holding her against the wall.

His eyes were blue; that was the first thing she noticed about him. They were glowing orbs of an almost electric color with small flecks of green surrounding the pupil. His eyes were wide and stared into her own green ones with an expression that she could only perceive as shock.

The second thing she noticed about him was that he was unbelievably attractive.

Elise hadn't really though much about men, or at least she though she didn't, seeing as she had been too occupied in the hospital bedroom. She had never even thought of her old life and if she had anyone special before.

But, dear lord, how she wished she had.

His hair was long and a dark brown, almost as dark as her own long tresses. His face was sculpted and sharp, and-oh god, his jawline…

Elise snapped out of admiring in the man in front of her as he ran a finger down her cheek slowly, like she was a newly discovered species. Elise shivered.

"You…" he breathed. "What the hell are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here."

"I…" Elise tried to find the right words to say, but there were none. Ignoring her pathetic attempt to speak, he pulled her off the wall and nudged her towards the door.

"You need to leave," he said, an urgent tone in his voice. "Right now."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and opened the door. He pushed her outside the bolted door, staring at her face for a moment. Then he slipped back inside, shutting it tightly. As she was ready to walk away, she heard a dull click of a lock come from inside.

I really shouldn't have come, Elise thought with a small sigh and shake of her head, before she returned back to her room.

The Winter Soldier climbed back into the small bed, lying down on his back with his eyes trained on the ceiling.

After guiding the girl from his room, he had received more memories, though he hadn't even remembered the last ones. This was longer, though; not just short flashes of scenes from his previous life.

_"C'mon, Bucky!" Elise laughed, her lips pulling up into a wide smile. Bucky grinned at her as she gripped his hand tightly, dragging him along behind her._

_"Where are we even going?" Bucky chuckled along with her, jogging to not be pulled over by the tall brunette. Elise turned her head, her lips still stretched into a grin._

_"The park," Elise answered happily, turning back around to face front._

_"Well, I know how to get to the park," Bucky stated. "You don't have to drag me there."_

_Elise let go of his hand, frowning over at him. "But…I like dragging you."_

_Bucky sighed, knowing that Elise's frown was very well fake. As she smoothed out her dress, he took her hand again anyway. Elise shot him a triumphant look as she continued to drag the taller man towards the park._

_The two reached the park after only a few minutes, and Elise led Bucky over to the bench next to a large metal slide. They watched children have fun and laugh with their friends in silence before Elise finally spoke up._

_"My parents are talking about moving to Philadelphia," she said quietly, her hair falling over her face. Bucky looked over at her and made a quiet noise of surprise and disbelief._

_"What? When?" Bucky questioned._

_"A few weeks from now," she looked over at Bucky sadly, and then said in a whisper. "I don't want to leave."_

_Elise had started to sniffle, trying not to look like she was overreacting about the situation. Bucky, however, had just put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side._

_"Hey," he murmured comfortingly, "you're nearly nineteen. You don't have to stay with your parents if you don't want to."_

_"But I don't have anywh-"she was cut off by the man besides her._

_"Don't say you have nowhere to go," he warned. "You have Steve and I. You can stay with one of us."_

_"But my father-"_

_"Screw what he says," Bucky grinned. "You can make your own choice. You don't have to listen to him."_

_Elise shook her head, before letting a small smile grace her lips. She turned to Bucky and wrapped her arms around him._

_"Thanks, Buck." She sighed softly. Bucky pulled her closer to whisper in her ear._

_"That's what friends are for. Now, come on, let's go tell Steve."_

* * *

So, the man behind the door looked perfectly fine, besides the fact that he had a metal arm.

Unlike other prosthetic limbs she had seen, this one could move almost like it was a part of his body. It had pinned her against the wall, holding her their quite firmly.

But he had known her. He had recognized her as soon as she looked up and then told her to leave.

He sounded almost worried, though maybe it was for his own sake. He didn't want to be caught with someone who wasn't supposed to be in there. If he was, they would've thought he had helped her in.

He was concerned for himself

* * *

The next day, about midafternoon, Alexander Pierce was called down to the security room.

"Yes?" Pierce inquired. "What did you want?"  
"Look," the security guard behind the monitor pointed to the screen.

It was footage from the night before. Subject 223 had apparently snuck out of her room and managed to get into 222's room, using the DNA keypad on the wall.

"How did she get in with the pad?" the guard asked Pierce, who grinned slightly. "It only takes recognizable DNA."

"Because her DNA had access."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again. So there will be a few more chapters of Elise in 2002, and after that is when things start to get REALLY serious and complicated and stuff. It will take place in the Avengers for some bit, but it won't be too much, because then it's to THE WINTER SOLDIER WHOO.**_

_**Oh my god, guys, I have over 80 follows and 40 favorites! That's incredible and it means so much to me, thank you guys so much!**_

_**I'm sorry that I YET AGAIN (I'm sorry) forgot to update yesterday because of school.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing!**_

* * *

Two scientists, one man, one woman, sat in the lab two days later, analyzing Subject 223's blood test from the day before. This one was completely normal, fortunately, so they wouldn't have to inform Dr. Sommers to give the injection.

The small abnormalities in the red blood cells were important to keep at bay, seeing as if it expanded throughout her whole body, the girl would start to become incredibly sick.

"What exactly would this even do to her?" the man murmured, looking into the microscope again. The woman sighed, shaking her head.

"I assume it would start to kill her," she said. "It would just mutate the cells and her body would deteriorate until she finally died."

"How long would it take?"

"My guess is anywhere from a year to fifteen."

"Any knowing if it can be passed down to a child?" the man asked.

"No," she answered. "It's just her. I'm pretty sure it's only because she was injected with the serum. Even if it would, which it won't, it would most likely remain dormant."

"Okay, good," the man said, relieved. "That saves us a lot of trouble of finding a new candidate."

"I'm not even sure we could," the woman chuckled slightly. The man did the same, though there was uneasiness in both of them.

* * *

Dr. Sommers walked into the room just as Elise exited the bathroom connected to her room. She shook her hair out, using the towel in her hand to dry it.

"Anything you need?" Elise inquired. Dr. Sommers nodded slowly, moving to lean against the medicine cluttered counter. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Elise with what could only be interpreted as disappointed.

Elise looked away, clearing her throat, "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you about where you went on your little outing last night," he said simply, causing Elise's cheeks to burn red.

"What outing?" she attempted to defend herself weakly, though it was no use.

"That one you used the key pad during," he said.

"Oh," Elise muttered, "that one."

"Yeah, that one," Dr. Sommers scoffed. "Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know," Elise winced at the softness of her voice. "I was curious."

"So you snuck put past twelve o'clock in the morning just because you were 'curious'?" he asked in disbelief, causing Elise to nod.

"You went into another room;" he continued, "one with a bolted door. What did you see in there?"

"Nothing," she answered, lying through her teeth, "I don't think I saw anything other than a bed."

Dr. Sommers looked calmer now, more relieved. "Okay."

He turned to leave, and then whirled around again. "Your blood tests from a few days ago came back clear, so we don't need to take another one for a week or two."

With that the doctor was gone, leaving Elise to her own thoughts of the man behind the bolted door.

* * *

The Winter Soldier stared at the wall in front of him as four guards entered the room to bring him somewhere. Every time he left this room he had to be going with at least three security guards to ensure that no attempted escapes could succeed, though it's not like they could do much. If he really tried, he could probably escape the small facility

But the Winter Soldier never attempted. Doing this was all he knew. He didn't have an old life to get back to. Just the occasional memory of the girl who had snuck into his room.

The Winter Soldier sighed, wondering what his old life was like. He had never thought about his old life until he had started to get memories of the girl a couple of days ago.

It was true when he meant that this was all he knew. He was frozen in cryogenic sleep for a certain number of years and then woken to complete an assassination, and then the process was repeated again, about two dozen times. His task, and her task, was something totally different than what he was used to.

The guards heaved him up by his arms, which he shook off, only to be grabbed again. They led him down the hall and into the main hospital wing. It was brighter than he expected, causing him to squint slightly until his eyes adjusted to the light.

They all stopped in front of a door, which the guard on his right twisted the handle and stepped in, the others following in after him.

The first thing the Winter Soldier noticed was…well, everything. It was almost completely different from his other room. His old room was dark, windowless. It smelled greatly of sweat and blood, and was stuffy and hot.

This room was white and pristine, small rays of light filtering through small windows at the top of the walls. It smelled like antiseptic and cleaning supplies, something that burned his nose when he first walked in. The walls were white and spotless, not a speck of dirt on any of the four flat surfaces.

"This is your new room," a guard interrupted gruffly. "You don't try to escape or they'll be consequences." The man fingered the taser on his belt, attempting to look at least a bit threatening, though the Winter Soldier remained unfazed.

The four men left, leaving the Winter Soldier alone in his new room. He turned slowly, noticing the window to the side of the door.

Across the hall was a room with its door open, letting him see that it looked exactly the same as his own, though he couldn't see anyone in it. Until someone walked over and closed the door.

It was her; Elise. Elise Anderson, as it had said on her file. She glanced out into the open hallway closing the door. The door was closed but he could still see in through the small window that was identical to his.

She had picked up a book from the table besides the hospital bed, opening it and starting to read. She seemed to be enjoying it, a small smile flittering across her lips, accompanied by a small giggle.

The Winter Soldier liked the sight. She looked so comfortable and…natural, like she was at home. But there was an underlying tension in her posture, unnoticeable to almost everyone but him. She glanced around, as if she was looking for someone that was trying to find her. She seemed to be worried, almost scared of the small facility.

He didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi again! So I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you guys to enjoy it! I really enjoyed all of your reviews so just remember to KEEP REVIEWING. New reviews are so nice for me. ^_^ **_

* * *

"Dr. Sommers?" Elise called softly from her bed three days later. The doctor in question looked up with a tense smile.

"Yes, what do you need?" he walked slowly over to her, as if anticipating her question.

"Why am I here?" she questioned quietly. Dr. Sommers sighed.

"I guess I can't keep it from you much longer," he paused, looking towards the room that was directly across from hers, before he focused his eyes on her.

"You're here for a very special reason, as you can probably already tell," he started hesitantly. "As you know, we are...involved with HYDRA. Well, we are HYDRA."

Elise nodded. HYDRA had been explained to her the day she had woken up from cryo. Apparently it had started as a branch during World War II under the control of

Johann Schmidt. Schmidt had basically believed they were to make a new world of super soldiers or any thing of that sort. Another scientist, Arnim Zola, had his brain backed up by thousand of different devices so that his intelligence would be saved. Dr. Sommers hadn't exactly gone into detail about the whole thing, so that was what Elise had gotten out of the vague explanation. The thought of the whole branch admittedly made her slightly queasy and nervous.

""In order for HYDRA to have the opportunity to thrive, we must have weapons. You and the Winter Soldier, my dear, are going to help us create those weapons. But I wouldn't worry; I have a feeling you'll enjoy it." Dr. Sommers continued after she had given him a nod to go on.

"How-" Elise faltered for a moment, running a hand through her hair, blinking her eyes shut. "How would I do that? Who's the Winter Soldier?"

Dr. Sommers blinked blankly, before shaking his head quickly. "I've said more than I should've already. You should get to bed; we have a few things we need to do tomorrow."

Dr. Sommers turned swiftly, causing Elise to call out, "Wait! What do you mean? _Wait!_"

He ignored her slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

* * *

The next day, at the heart of the facility, two men stood dressed in all security uniforms, their hands clasped on their belts to their phones.

"Are you in?" a rough voice spoke through one of the speakers. The man on the left picked up the phone and held it up to his mouth.

"Yeah, we're in," he answered quietly. "We just have to get past security."

"Okay," the man on the other line said. "You get in there and get out, alright?"

"Yes, sir," he said, flipping the small device shut. He glanced at the man next to him and they both exchanged nods. They crept quietly from the room, seeing as it was about two in the afternoon. Doctors walked past the two without a second glance, not even noticing the two intruders. They made sure to keep their eyes straight ahead, not giving even the faintest hint that they didn't belong here.

"Her vitals are still normal," they heard a doctor with grey hair say, "Subject 223 is still completely healthy." The nurse next to him nodded, writing it down on the clipboard she had in her arms.

Subject 223 was exactly who they were looking for. The were going to get her and get out, and then return back.

The two agents shared a look, nodding their head slightly before they continued down the hallway.

* * *

Elise sighed to herself, turning the page again. This was the second book she had started today, though nothing seemed to ease her utter boredom.

As if someone knew she was asking for a little excitement, yells were heard down the hallway, causing Elise to sit up in her bed abruptly.

"Stop them!" Dr. Sommers screamed from somewhere down the hall, but apparently whoever had gotten past them had already had the upper hand and they were sprinting down the hallway...and into her room.

Two men dressed in black security guard uniforms suddenly burst through her door, holding what looked like guns in their hands. They put a finger to their lips, signalling for her to stay quiet.

Elise nodded, surprising herself. Was she really going to let these two take her?

Though these men didn't look like criminals, or bad people in general. Their eyes weren't cold or hard like all of the other security guards in the damned facility.

They ushered her off the bed and through the door, their hands resting on her shoulders gently. She was guided through the winding hallways, losing track of where they were even going.

Suddenly, a man dressed similarly to the to guiding her through the building stepped out, gun ready. He stepped forward slowly, almost nervously. The man on Elise's left chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"Stop!" he shouted. "Surrender, or I'll blow you brains out."

"Relax," the man on her right almost cooed. "We just want the girl and we'll leave you alone."

"We need her," the man seethed, gripping his gun tighter. "I won't let you threaten this whole operation."

_How could I be that important?_ Elise asked herself. _I was, apparently, only here for making weapons._

"Does she even know what you're keeping her here for?" the man on her right asked. He smiled. "Because if she knew she probably wouldn't want to be here to complete it."

Elise stiffened, suddenly uncomfortable about being in the building any longer. The man on her left noticed and growled, raising his gun, "We don't have time for idle chit-chat."

The next second, a bullet pierce through the man's chest. Elise gasped, flinching back in the men's grasp. The man on her right, patted her shoulder as the man in front of them fell to the ground, dead.

The three continued to walk until they got to a set of doors. The man on her left went first, his gun ready. He peeked in, signalling for the other two to follow him through the doors. They complied, stepping as quietly as they could until they got outside.

It was chilly and windy when they got out, causing Elise to shiver in the thin, flimsy clothes she had on. The men let go of her, expecting her to follow and she did all the way to a large helicopter that was over a steep hill. The men helped her in, climbing in after her. A pilot was waiting for them and when Elise stepped in, she shot her a soft smile, and then went back to the controls of the helicopter.

Elise sat down and strapped herself in, sitting tense against the seat. After a few moments, she spoke up. "Where are we going?"

The man that was on her left, shot her a small smirk, "S.H.I.E.L.D."

Elise nodded, relaxing slightly in her seat. She leaned her head back, letting it connect softly with the headrest.

_I really hope this manages to be a nice trip._

* * *

The Winter Soldier snarled under his breath. They took her. Those goddamn men took her.

He had banged on the door, tried to break through, but apparently they doctors had made sure his room was completely Winter-Soldier-proof. No matter how hard he tried to get the door open or break the window with his cybernetic arm, he couldn't.

He shouldn't have really cared, but he had to admit, he was beginning to think that he could grow fond of the girl, though he had only said a maximum of about four sentences to her. She seemed innocent in the damned facility, making the Winter Soldier wonder if she had been told of the detail about her obligations here. He didn't want her to know.

The Winter Soldier sighed, though he hadn't necessarily been to distressed about Elise's abduction. He didn't know her, so he couldn't really bring himself to care very much. Sure, there was still an uneasiness as he thought of what might have happened to her, but it wasn't too much.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey again!**_

_**I'm really, really sorry I'm so terrible at updating, but I really hope I can update tomorrow! **_

_**This is the last chapter in 2002, and then we get to a few years later, so I'm pretty excited!**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I'M BEGGING YOU.**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

It turns out that they were the good guys. The man that was on Elise's left was apparently named Daniel, while the one that shot the man was John. Daniel was a kind man of about the age 40 while John was around 25. Daniel had dark brown hair with warm brown eyes, while John had light blonde hair and steely blue eyes. Both were generally nice in personality, though John seemed to be just a little harsher than Daniel.

When they arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D., she was asleep, convinced that she was safe. John had carried her up to one of the upper levels to what was going to be her room. They woke her and told her to change into one of the suits, which were apparently all they had for her at the moment, and they informed her that they would wait outside until she was finished. Elise glanced around her room, taking notice that it was much cushier than her room before.

The walls were a light cream color, contrasting pleasantly with the maroon carpet. There was a window that overlooked the city, giving Elise a bit more freedom when it came to looking out of her room. There were two armchairs; one by the window and the other in the corner of the room by a tall light.

Deciding she should probably start getting dressed, she looked into the drawers in front of the large bed and started rummaging through them, realizing that all that was in it were black jumpsuits. Elise grimaced, though seeing as it was the only article of clothing in the room, she took one out and started to take off her own clothes, changing into the suit.

Once it was on, Elise walked into the bathroom, staring at her own reflection. The jumpsuit was tight and hugged every curve that she had, making the muscles of her arms in legs stand out. It was uncomfortable, but as Elise moved around a bit, she could tell that the suit wasn't going to be a problem. The material was smooth, unlike the scratchy material at the hospital that rubbed against her skin, managing to always irritate her.

Elise walked towards the door, opening it to see John and Daniel standing on either side of it. They turned, motioning for her to follow them before staring down the long hallway. She followed them to an elevator, watching as they punched in a number and then the elevator started to move downwards, smoothly and precisely. Elise gripped the bars on the side of the elevator, shutting her eyes tightly. She couldn't remember riding an elevator; this was a totally new experience and it didn't help that the whole elevator was glass and they were about 40 stories up.

They reached another floor and the door opened, causing Elise to let out a breath. The two men led her to a room that looked like an office with even _more_ huge windows. A man sat in the big office chair, an eye patch over his left eye. He turned his head towards Elise, John, and Daniel, nodding his head towards the men.

"Miss Anderson, correct?" the man inquired from the chair.

Elise nodded, glancing quickly at her surroundings. "Yes, sir."

"I'm Director Nick Fury," he stated, then motioned for her to take a seat in front of the desk. She complied and he looked at the two men still standing by the door. "You two can leave."

After they left, Fury looked to Elise with a scrutinizing gaze. After a moment, her leaned forward.

"So you're the little experiment," he said simply.

"I guess," Elise replied softly. "I don't know all the details of what I was there for."

"Oh, I know," Fury chuckled. "They wiped your memory. You probably don't know anything about yourself besides your name."

"Actually, I know that I was born in 1922," Elise said, her voice still quiet. "And that I've been in cryogenic sleep for 80 years."

"Yes," Fury nodded. "Now are you sure you didn't hear anything while you were there? A name? Any kind of information?"

"Well, there was an Al-" her voice was cut off. "Ale-"

Elise furrowed her brow, and Fury seemed to grow curious.

"I-I can't say his name," her tone was confused and distressed, and Fury nodded.

"Someone messed with your brain while you were in there," he said. "Nonetheless, is there anything else?"

"Dr. Sommers," Elise said after a moment. "Michael Sommers. He was the one who took care of me. Made sure my blood wouldn't act up."

"Your blood...acts up?" Fury asked, his hands folding in front of him as he leaned back in his leather chair. "How?"

Elise thought for a moment, crossing her long legs in front of her. She sighed, playing absentmindedly with her brown hair. "Well, sometimes, my blood mutates, I guess. And it becomes harmful after and extended period of time."

She was silent for a minute, before she spoke again. "At least, that's what Dr. Sommers told me."

Fury nodded, and he asked, "Your abilities are heightened, correct?"

Elise nodded and he continued with a small smirk, "Well, Elise, how would you like to be apart of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"It would be an honor, sir," Elise replied.

* * *

How_do I do this again?_

_Fold the right slee-No._

_Fold it in half and then-No!_

_Fold __**both**__ sleeves and __**then**__ fold it in half._

_Yes!_

Elise let out a small cry of triumph as she successfully folded her new clothes that John had brought to her earlier that evening. She finished off folding the shirts, placing them in the drawers below the ones's filled with the jumpsuits. Her wardrobe now consisted of five pairs of different jumpsuits, a pair of black combats boots, running shoes, five pairs of shorts, five t-shirts, five pairs of sweatpants, and three pairs of jeans.

Elise flopped down onto the bed with a small smile on her face.

She was beginning to like it at S.H.I.E.L.D. She had access to every floor besides the ones that were off limits to almost everyone. She could explore freely and she was allowed food whenever she wanted.

The doctors her were trying to figure out a vaccine to permanently diminish Elise's blood mutations. Though they had tried to test her blood with no success. It seemed that HYDRA's technology was still more advanced in some ways.

The doctors had also hypothesized that Elise's memories would gradually come back over time, seeing as she wouldn't be memory wiped during her stay at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Though she was mostly welcomed, people were still cautious around her, but she didn't blame them. Most of the agents knew practically nothing about HYDRA besides about the things that had happened during WWII.

Even Director Fury was still unsure about them. They had only been able to find where they had kept Elise and even the HYDRA agents that had been there had been moved, leaving no trace of anything.

So now everyone was back to square one.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey, guys, so I've been a freaking terrible person because I completely forgot about this story FOR THREE MONTHS._**

**_Now usually, I would pick up where I left off, but I've realized that my writing is kind of vague (at least to me) for this story and I think my writing has increased quite a bit over the months._**

**_I'm not going to quit this story, because I've become WAY too attached to the storyline and where was going with this. I'm just going to publish a rewrite so that I can try to explain what's going better and make sure the writing is better quality then what it is now. I know some of you probably think the story is fine the way it is, but I'm really self-conscious when it comes to this.  
_**

**_And may I mention that it's going to be longer. (Yeah, I know that this story is only 8k, but still.)_**

**_The first chapter of the rewrite should be up soon. (Which will probably be REALLY soon. Like in an hour or two once I get through editing the rewrite)_**

**_So I'll be letting you guys know when it's up, or you can just look out for it an an hour or so!_**


	9. Chapter 9

I just posted the rewrite now, so just go on my profile to check it out. The first chapter isn't as different, but it's better written than this one,

So go check it out, and comment on it if you like it or not!


End file.
